All Aboard Into the Bear's Den
All Aboard Into the Bear's Den is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and seventh case of the game. It is the fifty-third case of Berrini and the fifth case in The Far Banks. Plot With the news that their laboratory assistant Kendra Addison had been kidnapped by the Yeti, the player and Luke Leon-Mathieu quickly realized that the Yeti planned to kidnap Kendra and then escape the city with her as a hostage. The detectives then got on the Berrini Express at the Wandering Woods station and then searched for clues on the train. However during the search, the detectives heard a loud crashing sound come from the train’s lounge, where they found the crushed body of hermit Ian Pierce, his body crushed by a crystal chandelier. After Astrid determined that it was foul play from the melted chain, they soon found clues to suspect crashed plane pilot Tim Burke, young traveling man Greg Adrian, as well truck driver Griffin Hart. Soon after, the train’s power went out and the train was enveloped in darkness among a snow storm. Luke and the player then saw a suspicious light coming from a nearby cave, which revealed the remains of the Yeti’s victims, meaning it was the Yeti’s cave. After they investigated the cave, they soon found clues to suspect heiress Maggie Blake and plane crash survivor Vanessa Wendell. They then heard from Edward, who was collecting the victims’ remains with Beatriz, that he claimed to have sighted the Yeti and he was sure that it was real. After they discovered a message from the Yeti claiming that they murdered Ian, the detectives collected enough motives and evidence and were able to put the Yeti’s legend to rest by arresting the killer and the yeti, who was revealed to be Griffin Hart. Griffin initially denied all the evidence against him until he cracked and admitted that he had murdered Ian because the hermit had found out his true identity as being the Far Banks Yeti that had haunted the district for over a decade. Griffin then explained that he had became the Yeti because he wanted to make people fear him after his family was robbed of money by the Addison Industries company. As Griffin’s parents worked for Kendra’s father, they soon went bankrupt a few months after the company had dismissed them for “poor conduct” in their work. Now void of money and a home, Griffin and his father had worked extra hours to provide a decent meal for them every night. Angry that the Addison family had made more money than the Hart family could, Griffin decided to stage a plane crash to kill the couple that ruined his family and steal a good amount of their money. After he sabotaged the first plane and it crashed into the tallest mountain, Griffin took some of their money and staged the plane crash as a Yeti attack. After Griffin found out that the now dead Addison Industries CEOs had two children, he decided he would give them their own death sentences when it was time. Disgusted by Griffin’s heartlessness, Astrid then confronted Griffin about where he was keeping Kendra, which the Yeti replied with the fact that he kept Kendra tied up in his train compartment. Soon after, Astrid sent him to Judge Marrakchi, who gave Griffin a lifetime sentence in prison. Soon after, the team found Kendra in Griffin’s train car, safe and sound despite being bruised and terrified. Edward then hugged his assistant, happy she was safe. Soon after Kendra was rescued, Kendra pleaded to them to help her recover her parents’ bodies from Griffin’s yeti cave so she could put them at peace in a proper grave. They then hurried to the ice cave where they dug until they found a couple of skeletons together, which led Beatriz and Edward to examine the skeletons before the duo told an anticipating Kendra that the skeletons was indeed her parents. They then buried Kendra’s parents and Chief Crosby gave them a speech to send them off. A thankful Kendra then told them that she was eternally grateful for everything they had done for her. Meanwhile, private eye Jack Chapman came to see the team to inform them about a new development that had happened while they were in the mountains. He then explained that he and Penelope Hunter had been assigned to some kind of task force. They then searched for the file that Jack had lost in the dining car, where Jordan found out that it was a police force to replace the current roster in the BPD. Confused by the events, they talked to Chief Crosby, who told them to find out more about the task force. They then searched the train again where they found an envelope of cash that was sent to Griffin Hart. They then examined the envelope for prints where Nikolai revealed that the prints on the envelope and cash had not only belonged to Griffin, but as well Mayor Patricia Osborne. They then confronted Griffin in prison, who revealed that he was paid by the Mayor to cause the second plane crash that had happened just before Christmas in order to distract the police department and he would be greatly rewarded. They then reconvened over the evidence against the corrupt Mayor when Nikolai Rodionov told them that Griffin had revealed something else, that someone else had been murdered and he knew that the murder was at the peak of the tallest mountain. Summary Victim *'Ian Pierce' (found with his body crushed by a chandelier) Murder Weapon *'Crystal Chandelier' Killer *'Griffin Hart' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect is a survivalist *The suspect uses breath freshener Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect is a survivalist *The suspect uses breath freshener Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect is a survivalist *The suspect uses breath freshener Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect is a survivalist *The suspect uses breath freshener Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect drinks mulled wine *The suspect is a survivalist Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mulled wine. *The killer is a survivalist. *The killer uses breath freshener. *The killer wears white. *The killer has A- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train Carriage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Melted Chain, Torn Pieces; Murder Weapon Found: Crystal Chandelier) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Train Ticket) *Examine Train Ticket. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Tim Burke) *Ask Tim Burke if he saw anything about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Dining Car) *Investigate Dining Car. (Result: Food Cart, Locked Box) *Examine Food Cart. (Result: Truck Keys; New Suspect: Griffin Hart) *Ask Griffin Hart if he knew anything about the murder. *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Locket; New Suspect: Greg Adrian) *Ask Greg Adrian if he knew the victim. *Examine Melted Chain. (Result: Strange Substance) *Analyze Strange Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a survivalist) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mulled wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Yeti’s Hideout. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Ice Box) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Necklace; New Suspect: Maggie Blake) *Ask Maggie Blake about how she got lost in the storm. (Attribute: Maggie drinks mulled wine and is a survivalist) *Examine Ice Box. (Result: Frozen Blowtorch) *Analyze Frozen Blowtorch. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses breath freshener; New Crime Scene: Dining Tables) *Investigate Dining Tables. (Clues: Medicine Bottle, Torn Newspaper, Smashed Photo Frame) *Examine Medicine Bottle. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Vanessa Wendell) *Interrogate Vanessa about why she's aboard. (Attribute: Vanessa is a survivalist) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Restored) *Analyze Newspaper. (12:00:00) *Ask Tim Burke about why he had a newspaper on the plane crash. (Attribute: Tim is a survivalist, uses breath freshener and drinks mulled wine, Griffin drinks mulled wine) *Examine Smashed Photo Frame. (Result: Footprint) *Examine Footprint. (Result: Victim's Footprint) *Ask Greg Adrian why the victim smashed his photo. (Attribute: Greg is a survivalist, drinks mulled wine and uses breath freshener) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cave Corner. (Clues: Mysterious Message, Broken Watch, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Insignia Identified) *Ask Griffin about his broken watch. (Attribute: Griffin is a survivalist and uses breath freshener) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Maggie Identified) *Ask Maggie about the victim being her grandfather. (Attribute: Maggie uses breath freshener) *Analyze Mysterious Message. (09:00:00) *Ask Vanessa about her prints on the Yeti's message. (Attribute: Vanessa drinks mulled wine) *Investigate Crystal Chandelier. (Clues: Chandelier Piece, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Chandelier Piece. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Peak of All Mysteries (5/6). (No stars) The Peak of All Mysteries (5/6) *See what Kendra wants to do about her parents' remains. (Reward: Yeti's Mask) *Investigate Yeti’s Hideout. (Clue: Mound of Dirt) *Examine Mound of Dirt. (Result: Skulls) *Analyze Skeletons. (09:00:00) *Bury the Addison couple with Kendra. (Reward: Burger) *See what Jack Chapman has to tell us. *Investigate Dining Car. (Clue: Faded Folder) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: BPD Roster File) *Inform Chief Crosby of the BPD file. *Investigate Train Carriage. (Clue: Waiter's Tray) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Envelope of Money) *Interrogate Griffin Hart in prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Envelope of Money. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Inform Chief Crosby of the discoveries. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:The Far Banks